Color my world
by xbloodysandx
Summary: Happily married and successful lawyer Sam Campbell knew he had everything in his life. but when he walked into Dean; a blind singer with stunning pare of soulful eyes he learnt no matter how full his life was he could still want more.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters just the plot of the story.

WARNING: There will be gay relation/ explicit sex scene on the later chapters. So if that offends you I suggest you don't read this story. Also bad grammar and spelling.

AN: well its AU. Sam and Dean aren't brothers and I changed few things here and there. Not OOC though. If you'll still read enjoy the story.

XXXX

Sam was annoyed. Kansas was hot. Not hot hot warm hot. And though it was good for tanning it was cooking him in his in his designers' suit. He pulled the tie till it was loose around his neck and stared at the almost empty streets with more annoyance.

He didn't like places like these that looked lazy and empty. He liked busy cities. Where among in million people he could still be alone and no one would butt in their noses. Unlike here as a nice lady stopped and stared at him asking "Hey there doll face lookin` for someone?" He was infect looking for someone. And he's love the help but he still hadn't asked for it. Call him an ass but he didn't like it when people were curious.

"Aah yes I'm looking for a man named Gabriel he's about this tall" Sam put his hand up in air around the height of his chest "has a weird face and is a complete ass." Well that's no way to talk with a stranger about his good friend but Gabriel was a bitch. It was for him that Sam was far away from the nice comfort of his office and burning in a street of Kansas.

The lady frowned. And then she laughed. She had a nice laugh. He liked her; even when he was being roasted alive in the middle of a street. Well if he'd met her in another place another time he'd have loved her. She's nice.

"I think I know who you're talking about son. He appeared out of nowhere like a month ago and does all sort of prank. Heard Missouri carried on her threat of whooping him with her spoon." And Sam was confused. What? "I'm Ellen." She offered her hand and Sam shook it still confused.

"Sam Campbell." Am introduced and after another smile the lady gave him few instructions. Sam sighed. Seemed like he'd have to stay for a night. The bastard idiot had no schedule just kept jumping from place to place. And only time to say for sure where he'll be is during dinner. No matter where Gabriel is all day he goes to a local restaurant for dinner every night. Sam sighed and got back in his car. It was a really good thing Gabriel had loads of money and very good insurance. Because when Sam found the little idiot he's gonna brake few bones and all the insurance would really come handy for him.

Gabriel might have inherited millions from his father but some of them actually had to work to earn money. Being a top lawyer was not a child's play. Sam had to work his ass off. He can't even remember when he got laid last time and he's married! To a very beautiful lady. And he sighed as he drove to a close by motel. He missed Ruby. Maybe he'll call her hen he's done with his shower.

XXXX

Sam scowled and shoved the phone back in his pocket when Ruby's phone once again went to voice mail. Sometimes he couldn't say who's more busy he or his wife. He was about to look up for the restaurant Gabriel's supposed to be when he walked into someone.

Being big and wide had its good sides and so Sam didn't fall. Same couldn't be said for the other guy though as the poor man was knocked down on his ass.

"Oh God I'm so sorry." Sam said and offered his hand to the man who knocked it off and sent a murderous glare at his way.

"What are you blind? Look where you're going!" the man growled and got up and was busy inspecting the guitar on his back to see if it had been damaged.

"Hey I said sorry!" Sam said disbelievingly. And then the man looked at him. Right into his eyes and for a moment the breath froze in Sam's lungs. The man was freggin beautiful… and his eyes were huge and the forest green color of them was simply stunning. And the way he stared like he was looking right trough Sam's soul and Sam was still speechless.

"Yeah what ever. Bitch from big city…" the man walked away still muttering under his breath. And wow he was such a grouchy bastard! But he was still beautiful… more then any man any other man…and his lips…Sam tuned to have another look at those lips because one look wasn't enough but the man's back was at him and he was walking away fast. Sam looked down and the dusty pavement suddenly seemed to be mocking him.

"Sammy?" A high pitch voice called and he turned to see none other then Gabriel standing there with his mouth open in shock and Sam punched him. Right in the nose.

"We got a lot to talk about you midget. And you owe me big explanation." Sam said and Gabriel gave him thumbs up while nursing his red sore nose. He's lucky Sam didn't mean to hurt him or else he wouldn't have a nose to nurse.

XXXX

"So that's your explanation for vanishing from home? Enjoy life more closely?" Sam had his bitch face on. "Your brothers are going nuts and you don't even receive their calls. I had to leave all my work and run here to find you scrawny ass because you're enjoying life?"

"Closely." Gabriel added and winked to emphasize his point and put his wine down. A waiter walked passed then and Sam stopped his glare for a second.

"Come on man get that stick out of your ass! We don't live forever! Before you know you'll be 50 and bald and have a wife who'll threaten to leave you and kids who don't see you in years and then soon you'll die. What have you seen of life? Like here! They have the best stake and no where in the world stakes are this tasty! Oh and the songs…there is this singer that sing these songs and I swear it'll make you cry." Gabriel was being downright dramatic.

"Well unlike you not every one has a family fortune to support them do crazy stuff." Sam said and a smile was tugging on his lips. It was hard to be mad at Gabriel.

And then Sam's eyes fell on the stage and his jaw went slack. There on the stage getting ready with his guitar was the man he had ran into not more then 2 hours ago. And if it was possible he was looking more beautiful in the stage light. His plump lips pressed together in concentration as he fixed the strings to his licking, a shadow of stubble adored his face and those beautiful beautiful eyes were on the instrument on his lap. Gabriel followed his eyes to find the man on the stage.

"Oh he's here! He sings these songs I swear.."

"I ran into him before I met you. Guy's a complete douche back. We walked into each other shorty fell with his delicate sense of balance and I said sorry yet he called be a 'blind bitch from big city.'" Sam said with a raised eyebrow. Beautiful or not that didn't give him right to be so rude. And Gabriel had a funny 'are-you-kidding-me' look on his face as he looked back on the stage and then looked at Sam.

"Dean called you blind?" Gabriel asked shaking his head slightly in disbelief and pointing at the man on stage.

"Yeah and a bitch." Sam said nodding with a serious expression.

"That's really funny. Pot calling a kettle black. And you're not even a kettle." Gabriel said putting a nicely cut piece of stake in his mouth.

"What does that mean?" Sam shrugged in confusion.

"He's blind from birth and he called you blind that's pot and kettle story." Gabriel tilted his head and went back to stuffing his mouth.

Sam sat there with a strange feeling in his chest.

On the stage Dean was singing already.

**You must leave now, take what you need, you think will last  
>But whatever you wish to keep, you better grab it fast<br>Yonder stands your orphan with his gun  
>Crying like a fire in the sun<br>Look out the saints are comin' through  
>And it's all over now, Baby Blue<strong>

**The highway is for gamblers, better use your sense  
>Take what you have gathered from coincidence<br>The empty-handed painter from your streets  
>Is drawing crazy patterns on your sheets<br>This sky, too, is folding under you  
>And it's all over now, Baby Blue<strong>

**All your seasick sailors, they are rowing home  
>All your reindeer armies, are all going home<br>The lover who just walked out your door  
>Has taken all his blankets from the floor<br>The carpet, too, is moving under you  
>And it's all over now, Baby Blue<strong>

**Leave your stepping stones behind, something calls for you  
>Forget the dead you've left, they will not follow you<br>The vagabond who's rapping at your door  
>Is standing in the clothes that you once wore<br>Strike another match, go start anew  
>And it's all over now, Baby Blue<strong>

XXXX

AN: lyrics 'it's all over now baby blue' by Bob Dylan. And please drop a review if you would. It means a lot. Thanks for reading. And ps: I don't hate Dean I love him from the bottom of my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knew he should get back home. He found Gabriel and the shorty was ok and he should go back to his home work and wife…if she was home. But he didn't. For a reason or another he found himself staying with Gabriel. Maybe he was right. Maybe Sam really did need a break and enjoy life.

What was the excuse Sam couldn't figure but the next evening he once again found himself in the same restaurant waiting for a certain singer to make an appearance. As a lawyer it was in his nature to look both in the correct and incorrect sides of things. And so he knew why he was there. He found himself thinking about this Dean guy for no reason. Its just… he couldn't believe Dean was blind. He had no cane or glasses or dog to help his walk around. And when they talked he had looked directly in Sam's eyes. A blind man's eyes couldn't be so accurate as Dean's.

He was really curious about the guy. And well he met blind guys before he never got so interested. He has a theory for that too. Dean was pretty. Unusually so. In Sam's entire life he never thought he'd meet a man as beautiful as Dean. He had seen handsome, charming and sexy. But no one like Dean. And he went to college he experimented but that didn't mean he was into guys. Well there was a time he fooled around but that was just a phase. After that he dated several girls fell in love and got married and they had a happy life and he never felt the slightest hint of interest in guys.

But apparently he still admired pretty things. Man or woman. And Dean was pretty did he mention that? The man was so pretty he didn't seem real. He looked more like a very pretty life size doll. And he didn't believe that Dean was blind. He just couldn't be. Gabriel was there for few weeks what would he knew. He was probably wrong. Because Sam has seen Dean walked around effortlessly on his own ho stick no dog no ultra modern echo device to guide him.

When he was thinking all this Dean was on the stage again and Sam found he was holding his breathe. And he didn't even blink because he didn't want to miss a moment of this…amazing…he let go off a shaky breath. He pulled out his phone and started recording the performance. He was sure he'd feel like hearing this in another hour or two. Gabriel was there with him happily chatting away in his chirping voice saying God knows but Sam paid him little attention.

After finishing the dinner Gabriel left saying he was going to check a strip club somewhere and invited Sam. In reply the lawyer glared at him and the short man grumbled something about tall guys with tree up their ass instead of a stick and missing good opportunity. And when Sam kept glaring Gabriel left with a roll of his eyes. Drama queen.

So Sam sat there nursing glass after glass of wine in slow sips and enjoying the full show. And eventually it got late and Dean left the stage. Few minutes later the singer was occupying a vacant table. The restaurant was almost empty saved for few people. Sam watched as a waitress walked to Dean.

"Have the meat loaf its special for stuffs tonight." She said.

"Naah get me some burger." Dean said with a charming smile directed to the girl.

"You have burger three times a day Dean your gonna have a heart attack by the end of the week." She said.

"Geez fine. Get me what ever what ever you pansies are having." Dean rolled his giant eyes.

"Good boy." She said and Dean gave one of those sealed lips crinkled eyed smile that knocked the air out of the viewer's lungs.

Once the waitress left Dean was left alone making a boat out of the napkin. Sam got up and walked to the table and before he reached there Dean was looking at him. Right in the eyes, He could NOT be blind. The singer's brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at Sam as if trying to figure something out.

"Uh…hey I'm Sam. The guy who walked into you yesterday?" Sam said hesitantly and watched as Dean's scowl got deeper. Wow he didn't like Sam did he?

"So? What do you want?" Dean's voice was gruff and a bit deep probably from singing all the songs.

"I heard something and just wanted to…"

"What you walked into me before and it was ok cuz you thought I was a regular guy and after you hear I'm blind you come to show me pity?" Man he goes for the throat doesn't he?

"Don't assume things like that!" Sam was instantly in self defense mode.

"Then what do you want?"

"Uhh…I like your songs." Sam said and it wasn't a total lie he did like the songs.

"Grate." Dean said and went back to his napkin boat.

After a while when Sam didn't leave he scowled at him again. "Why are you still here?" the shorter man asked.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." Sam frowned too. And Dean corked an eyebrow.

"What I hurt your feelings now?" Dean sounded amused maybe he was.

"its just…" Sam sighed "You … I guess I just couldn't believe when I heard you were blind." Sam stated looking a bit lost and defeated as he finally admitted the truth. Usually he was a lot clever with his words but he had a one to many glass of wine from last hour. He was feelings a bit tipsy. Dean looked at him disbelievingly.

"Now I have to go around proving my blindness to city boys?" ok the singer looked really ..something because in his light headed state Sam couldn't put a label on the expression the singer had. Sam pulled out a chair and slumped down on it without the other man's permission. Come on he was tired, tipsy and it was late.

"So are you really blind?" Sam asked staring intently in Dean's eyes with utmost concentration as if he could see blindness. Dean blinked. And then blinked again.

"Dude you're drunk." The pretty mans stated.

"No I just had a little wine. I'm fine. So are you…?" If a drunken man wanted to know something he would know it. Let it be true or false.

"Why does it matter?" Dean shrugged leaning back at his seat.

"Well you don't seem like a blind guy. I mean the way you go around… I mean a blind man can't go around like that they would need those echo stick thingy or a dog or something right?" Sam's voice was a bit creaked. Like it was getting hard to speak. Dean smirked in pity.

"Well when you're blind for almost 30 years you learn to walk around like that."

"30?" Sam almost burped. Almost but he didn't. That's impolite. "How old are you?"

"Well 29 and few months. Almost 30." And Sam fell silent. So it's true. Dean was born blind.

"So you just walk around the town without any problem?" Sam asked after a while. Dean's food was served by the waitress earlier who gave a strange look at Sam.

"I think you should go home buddy. You're pretty drunk." Dean said stuffing his head.

"But I didn't get to ask all the things." Sam almost whined and Dean almost chocked. "Will you talk to me tomorrow and not be mad? I didn't mean to walk into you." Sam leaned forward almost desperately.

"Ok sure geez." Dean leant back from the strong smell of wine coming from Sam. And if Dean could se he would be stunned at the smile Sam gave. All teeth and dimples and sparkling eyes before he slurred a thank you and walked out singing a song Dean was singing earlier.

"What you know Dean got a new fan." Jo said from somewhere.

"I'm blind not deaf." Dean yelled back.

"I know!" Jo yelled back harder and Dean rolled his eyes.

XXXX

"Whoa so you grilled the poor guy?" Gabriel asked as he sat before a very hung over Sam.

"I was drunk ok?" Sam grumbled in self defense.

"I bet you were. Going to a blind guy and demanding to know if he was really blind and how he got around... any sober man wouldn't do it."

"You make it sound really horrible Gabby." Sam groaned.

"It is." Gabriel nodded.

"I guess I'll have to make it up to him them." Sam sighed.

"With flowers and chocolate? I don't know Dean for long but I know enough that the guy would shove all that up your ass." Sam didn't have the energy to talk back. He fell back on his bed and sighed. He needed more sleep. It always helped him to get some idea.

But his sleep didn't help this time. It was late after noon or maybe early evening and he was standing outside the Singer's door with a six pack of beer. And he doubted if beer was the right choice after he harassed a poor guy while being drunk just last night. But there he was anyway. He knocked twice and stood back fidgeting with the end of his shirt. After a while the door snapped open and there he was. Dean Winchester -prettier then the last time Sam remember- looking at him confusedly. He probably didn't know it was Sam and before the tall man could introduce himself Dean spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just.." Sam started but then stopped "how do you know it was me?" He hadn't spoken how did Dean know it was him? Dean scowled.

"You're cologne." Dean said as if that explained all.

"That's all you identified me from my smell?" Sam was in disbelief again. He didn't use strong cologne.

"A blind man has to go by some how." Dean said and Sam shifter his weight on his other foot and the six pack on his hand rattles softly. And instantly Dean's eyes fell on his hand.

"Aah you bought beer. I guess I gotta invite you in now." Dean said and stood back.

Sam would ask how he knew but he guessed that Dean figured it from the rattling sound of the bottles. He shook his head in amazement.

And that's how he walked into Dean Winchester's house.

But he was walking in more then the man's house. He would learn that very soon.

Suddenly Sam was in no hurry that he had to go back home. Or he didn't have the mind to check the voice message Ruby had left on his phone. He was forgetting more then he should. But right then with the most amazing and Beautiful man sitting before him, telling all kindof amazing things…it didn't seem to matter.

XXXX

AN: hey guys thanks for all the alert/favorits. but you know Reviews help me write better. so yeah if you're reading this-i know you are- drop a line or two. it means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I learned to count when I was a baby. And after that I'd count my step everywhere. When you don't have sight you don't get distracted. You learn quickly and guess that's what happened to me. I learnt my steps all over the town all by myself when I was 9." Dean said as he chugged down half of his beer bottle. The man could drink. Sam was amazed.

"Wow. How did you get into music?" Sam was awed. And that wasn't the alcohol talking because he hadn't sipped his first bottle yet. Dean twisted his lips as he shrugged.

"My mom used to sing to me." Dean smiled as he got lose in his black little world "she was an angle. She sang to me before I went to sleep. My dad loved his music too. Always blaring classics as he worked on the garage…" Dean shrugged and looked back at Sam.

"And since I had good hearing well super hearing actually I slipped in the music when I was in high school. It was a good profession for someone like me." Dean smiled but it wasn't those charming smiles. It was a sad one.

"I…you're amazing." Sam said shaking his head.

"Dude no chick flick moment!" Dean said as if his reputation was being damaged. Sam laughed.

"You know you always look directly into my eye. How do you do that? I guess that's the reason I couldn't believe it you know?"

"Wha it ain't that hard. I mean people are usually around my height or shorter then me. their voice comes from below my ear level. Yours comes from above. So you're really tall. Like 6`4`` or something. And you eyes are a certain distance from your mouth so I can guess." His eyes crinkled with the mischief that one could see in a playground one child telling a secret magic trick to other.

"Hey…did you ever you know want to see people's faces?" Sam knew he was getting to personal but he just couldn't help himself. He had this urgent urge to know this man as much as soon as possible.

"Truth to be told, I don't understand the concept of seeing. I can't get it what you mean when you say see something. But I have another way to identify people's faces." And Sam was all eager. How's that? "Come on I'll show ya" Dean said and got up on his feet. He walked effortlessly trough the furniture. Probably had memorized all their places. And Sam followed him like a lost puppy who was looking for a biscuit. And soon they where standing in Dean's back yard shade and Sam was stunned.

There were sculptures of people's faces. Dozens and they were as realistic as it get.

"This is my mom." Dan said stroking a beautiful sculptor. "And this here is my dad" another one a man's this time and he was handsome. But Dean strongly resembled his mother. No wonder he's so pretty. "These are like photos to me. When I touch them it's like when you look trough pictures. I see trough my fingers." Dean didn't know how to explain it correctly. It was hard. Sam was watching everyone of them. They were so life like…

"Where did you get these? You folks made these for you?" Sam asked as he inspected one face closely. The details were too good to be true.

"What no. I took pottery class." Dean wiggled his eyes brows. Sam's jaw dropped.

"You made all this?" His voice was a bit pitchy and Dean huffed.

"Sure I did. Who else would?" Dean walked back into the house and Sam ran after him.

"Dude those were like amazing! You could earn a fortune if you took orders!" Sam said.

"No. Hey those are personal no exhibition." Dean waved his index finger at Sam's face.

"So when you feel like taking a picture you just make a statue?" Sam was still gaping. Talk about extreme Dean knew to live man.

"Well that doesn't happen to everyone. I mean for that I need to touch people's faces first. But I can't just go around touching people's faces that'd be weird. Just close family and few other people I wanted to see." That sounded ironic ha "besides I don't feel like feeling everyone's faces up. Don't get curious very often." And Sam wondered if Dean wanted to see his face.

"I didn't think you'd actually talk to me when I came here you know?" Sam said picking on the label of his beer bottle.

"naah man you bought alcohol. Besides" Dean leant forward resting his elbows on his knees and his eyes had that mischievous glint and Sam swore nothing was more unfair then the darkness that covered those beautiful eyes "You're like some hot shot big city. Imagine this you are interested in me we become good buds and you owe me favors cuz I'm so awesome and one day some punk comes messing with me and I pull stings to you bringing out and It'd be all awesome cuz I'll look like a God father with big connections!" Dean almost bounced in his seat.

Sam laughed at that. Because Dean looked like he really meant that. That's so funny.

"Hey don't laugh! That totally might happen!" Dan widened his eyes in all seriousness and San once again couldn't' believe those eyes couldn't see. Dean had no idea what light is how colors look or anything else for the matter. How can God be so unfair?

"Yeah that might happen." Sam scoffed covering his thoughts.

"Well it happened in that movie. Punk thought he was black mailing a small town guy but turned out he had big guns under his bed and banged the punk hard." Dean grumbled like it was a real life story.

"Ok ok fine" Sam held up his hand in mock surrender "if any punk even mess with you, you can pull my string. I owe you for nothing." Sam said and Dean gave a brilliant smile as he trusted his hand for a shake.

"Deal. Shake on it." And it was 2nd grade all over again making promises and swearing their word on it and they thought it'd last forever. Sam shook his had as he Grabbed Dean's hand and call him crazy but just that simple childish touch made a strange feeling bloom in his chest. A keening pain a seeping warmth that was turning into affection in a raid speed like twister gaining speed and turning into a massive tornado and Sam –if he noticed it- did nothing to stop it's growth.

He couldn't _not_ feel affection at the man's childish antiques. He couldn't ignore the charm that radiated from the other man every time those full lips stretched even a little as he smiled. And he couldn't stop Blaming God every time those huge doe eyes look at him with such innocence it broke his heart. God was cruel. And he was unfair to Dean. Their time went by as Dean chattered about his life and Sam was way more then happy to learn all about the singer.

XXXX

"His only family, his dad died 5 years ago. He's been on his own ever since. They had left him enough savings to carry on his life even if he doesn't work but he does anyway." Gabriel said as he bit hugely on his chocolate bar. The little things had a sweet tooth of the side of a T-rex.

Sam listened intently. That's all he's been doing for last two days. Learning more and more about Dean. Each and anything he could learn he stored it up eagerly. He left like a teen fan girl collecting precious info about her favorite band singer. Sam sighed again. That did nothing to his interest though. It felt like he couldn't learn enough of the man. He just couldn't have enough.

Somewhere back in his mind a silent voice nagged him to go back home. His works was getting piled up. And he's the one who'd have to do it. But well it's a good thing his father had inherited him a law farm. He's the boss of himself and Boss could have a vacation when ever he wanted. So he killed the little voice and buried it under a beautiful face that didn't belong to his wife. It's strange how his work bothered him more then his wife. He forgot about her from the second day he was there. He left a message on her phone and she didn't pick up she did the same and he didn't pick up. They were on mutual ground nothing would be wrong. And he didn't think of her once after the time he spent in Dean's home. And it didn't bother him slightest.

Sam smiled as he heard about the pranks Dean used to pull as a kid. He chuckled as he heard now big a ladies man Dean was. And no to mention how violent he was. Dean was the ultimate bully. Can you believe that? Because Sam totally could. With Dean nothing was in the rule. One would thing being blind and all people would pick on the guy. It was totally opposite. Probably because of his boyish charm he had all the support of female population of his school and for that doe eyes innocence –even if he was faking it big time- teachers cut him some majored slacks. And Sam couldn't be happier that Dean had an easy childhood compared to his situation.

But he had this sudden thought. Suddenly urge to show Dean the world in its beautiful colored glory. He wanted to show Dean the things that he found Beautiful. He wanted to see Dean's awed face as he looked at the shimmering colors of a big city from a sky scrapper's window. Wanted him to see the beautiful white snow that was so cold yet so pure and white like nothing else. And he wanted dean to have all the happiness. Dean deserved nothing less.

And with those thoughts he once again found himself at the restaurant in the later hours as Dean's performance ended and the man sat down on a vacant table for dinner.

"Hey Dean." Sam smiled warmly as he walked to the man.

"Sammy!" Dean's face lit up with that gorgeous smile and if Sam was paying attention he'd notice how his heart made a strange motion and his chest tightened just a little bit. "Have a seat hot shot!" Dean said pointing at the chair on his opposite. Sam mumbled small thanks and sat down and he certainly didn't notice that a goofy smile was plastered at his own face ever since his eyes fell on Dean this evening. He was on a dangerous path and there were no signs to warn him.

They chattered a little as they finished their late dinner and Sam walked the man to his home. It was late and the streets were empty. But the wind was picking up fast. Was it gonna rain? He though it didn't rain much in desert like places? Guess what his geographical knowledge was zero. And before they were half way to Dean's house the wind was almost violent. So they stopped their talk and almost ran to Dean's home but couldn't make it because it started to rain before they got in the house.

"Aww man! I hate rain! It's wet!" Dean complained as he shred off his jacket. They weren't that wet just their hair and the shoulders of their Jackets but that didn't stop Dean from whining. Sam found it amusing though.

"Shouldn't you like the rain in dry place like this?" Sam said shredding his own jacket.

"it never comes when I want to some! And when I didn't want it, it pops outta nowhere." Dean said as if it was the most ridicules thing in the world. Sam shook his head as he chuckled. He was drying his hair when Dean started to talk again.

"It seems bad maybe you should stay tonight. I have a guest bed room." Dean said as he looked away from the window. He couldn't see but he could hear the roaring storm just fine.

"It's ok I don't wanna impose." Sam said but inside he was crossing his fingers to stay.

"Naah man its ok. Besides you gotta owe me favors for something right?" Dean gave that cheesy cheeky smirk and Sam felt his inside turn upside down. That's what they mean when they say butterfly in stomach? Funny he never experienced it before.

"Ok then I Guess." Sam shrugged and flopped down beside dean as the man turned on some random movie. Dean was hearing it half heartedly as he talked with Sam but Sam's full attention was on Dean.

XXXX

They were chatting away and Dean was saying how he didn't have anyone for sleep over even since high school and how it was good to have company and testing Sam for absurd things when the power died.

"Ahh Dean the power died." Sam said and he heard Dean chuckled.

"Welcome to the world of darkness where creatures hover in the dark. In here you're blind and I'm the all seeing one." Dean said in his creepy voice. And Sam scoffed.

"Who do you think I am some brat in a camp?"

"Aww some on Sammy you gotta admit that was scary!" Dean was laughing.

"Nope. It was lame."

"Ok a little scary then." Dean tried to negotiate.

Sam got up "tell me where're the flash light or candle or something." And before he could take a step he almost knocked over the coffee table.

"Dude sit down. You're useless in the dark. Unlike some one awesome" hear the cockiness in that voice? "I'll get the light you sit your ass down before you break your legs or worse break my furniture." Dean said getting up.

"You're hurting my feelings. Furniture more important then me?" Sam mocked back.

"You kidding me? I'd exchange you for a new couch any time!" Dean said as he walked into the kitchen swiftly and came back with a glowing paper weight.

"That's all your back up?" Sam stared at the glowing round thing that radiated enough light to make itself barely visible.

"Hey why would a blind guy need a candle?" Dean said and arched his brow in expectation as if Sam had an answer. Sam didn't and sat there uncomfortably. He didn't mean to sound like that. Dean rolled his eyes after a while.

"Come on your supposed to say 'to burn down the house' or something. For a city boy you're dumb with no sense of humor." Dean grumbled.

"Excuse me for not laughing at a blind joke." Sam just felt bad. Was it a part of Dean's MO? To make fun of his own blindness to cover up the pain?

"Come on man lighten up. It's not like I mind being blind or something." The glowey round thing was quite bright or Sam's eyes had adjusted to the dim light wither way he could see Dean's face clearly in a golden red light. And boy Dean was pretty he mention it? But they were talking so no thinking about the pretty face.

"Why not?" Sam asked he didn't expect to hear that.

"I guess you don't crave something you don't know what it is. I can't imagine what its like to see things. And well what I can't even imagine… I don't want something so strange." So it's like that to him? Well makes sense. Sam fell silent.

But then Dean said something he didn't expect.

"Hey would it be really too weird if I touch your face?"

Sam's eyes widened as the words set in. And then a wide smile stretched on his lips with the realization. Dean wanted to see him. In his own way. First time the man had showed him interest and for odd reason Sam felt honored.

"Not at all." And with those words Sam was a mile closer to the mess that would come. He ignored it as he felt shy –oddly because Dean was so outgoing and confident- pale finger pads touch his forehead and trail down his eyebrow.

Ignorance is bliss. But some things can't be ignored.

XXXX

AN: thanks for all the review/alerts guys. it means a lot. so yeah reviews are awesome so drop some k?


End file.
